A New Start
by Mio Cielo
Summary: Harry and Draco leave the Wizarding world and start a new life in Forks,Washington where they each find love and happiness.But for how long will that last.. This is a HP/Twilight x-over there will be slash
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight in any way or any of the characters in this story.

**WARNING: THIS IS GOING TO BE A SLASH STORY WHICH MEANS M/M BOY ON BOY PAIRINGS SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT. **

Summary: After defeating the Dark Lord Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy decide to escape the wizarding world for good, with the help of Draco's father they decide to move to the small town of Forks, Washington.

Pairings: Harry x Emmett , Draco x Edward , Carlisle x Esme , Rosalie x Jasper x Alice

xXx There will also be Bella bashing because I hate her. xXx

* * *

~Prologue~

Harry Potter was on his way to Forks, Washington with his best friend Draco Malfoy They have been friends since the beginning of fourth year after they settled their differences, Harry could remember when they first became friends.

**xXx FLASHBACK xXx **

_Late one night Draco was walking past an empty classroom and heard hushed whispers coming from inside, curiosity getting the better of him he leaned in close enough to figure out the voices where that of the Weasel and Granger thinking that they were having a lovers spat he was about to leave: until he heard Harry's name being mentioned, listening closer he could make out some of the words that where being said, "Dumbledore...Money...Potter..Plan..?" _

_Having heard enough he turned to leave only to come face to face with a red eyed Harry Potter, wiping his eyes angrily Harry turned and ran. _

_Coming out of his shock at seeing the Great Harry Potter cry Draco took off after him .After looking almost everywhere for Harry, Draco finally came across the Room of Requirements the sight he came upon would make even the coldest of Slytherin's heart break: Harry was sitting in front of the fire place crying, he looked like a broken child asking why over and over again it was just so sad, making his way over to sit beside him Draco pulled the crying teen into his arms. _

_A little while later after Harry calmed down he finally asked Draco why, "Because," Draco said, "Those Bloody gits only wanted to be your friends for the fame and money." _

_Nodding his head a little Harry agreed, "So If I asked you to be my friend would you accept it?" Draco answered after a little while when he calmed down. _

_Not getting an answer he looked down at Harry and saw the first smile of the day on his face, his whole face shining through the tears and Draco couldn't help but smile to. _

_That day was the day Harry lost two so called friends, and gained a brother._

_Their friends on the other hand didn't like it one bit, especially Ron and Hermione, Draco's friends got over it quickly though after he told them to sod off._

_Harry on the other hand was having a bit more trouble with his friends, or should I say ex-friends, he quit being friends with them in fourth year the day he and Draco over heard them talking about Dumbledore's plan and how they were being paid to be his friends. _

_After Harry calmed down later that day they decided that after Voldemort was defeated they would leave the wizarding world for good. _

_Draco's father Lucius Malfoy, who now thought of Harry as a second son, said he would help them find somewhere to go far away from everything that has to do with magic ,after searching through some maps they finally came across the small town of Forks, Washington. _

**xXx END FLASHBACK xXx**

So that's where they are now on an airplane heading to Forks.

Too caught up in his thoughts Harry didn't realize they landed, until he felt someone shaking him, "What is it?"

"Were here get up." he heard Draco say.

Sighing Harry grabbed his stuff and headed off the plane. Stepping off the platform he notices a brand new midnight blue Lamborghini, "Hey, Dray whose is that?"

"That my lovely is our new car, well mine actually yours is at the manor."

"Hey I thought you didn't like anything muggle?" Harry answered confused as to why Draco would use something so muggle.

"Well, Harry dear, we can't just apparate everywhere now can we? Besides I have to get over my hate for muggles if we want to live a normal life. Don't ya think I'm doing well so far?" Draco replied.

"Yeah, yeah let's just get out of here I want to see my new home."

After they packed all their stuff in the trunk and got settled they got in and left the airport.

On their way they noticed a sign that said '**WELCOME TO FORKS'** in big letters.

Harry looked out the window at the place that's going to be his new home and hoped that everything would be alright.


	2. Chapter 1:School

**A/N: **Rosalie and Jasper are not kin to each other in this story.

**~ A New Start ~**

**Chapter 1: School**

When morning came Harry was startled awake by a loud yell, grumbling about being woken up so early he pushed the covers off and climbed out of bed, stretching slightly he padded across the floor.

He was about to open the door and tell Draco to shut up the hell up when said person barged in his room, knocking him down in the process, getting up Harry came face to face with a very flustered Draco Malfoy, "What the hell happened Dray? You look like you got smacked around a good few times?"Harry asked whilst laughing.

"Shut up you git it's not funny." Draco glared at him. "OK, OK, don't get your knickers in a twist, Dray."

"Well, if you're done laughing it's time for school, so I would appreciate it if you would hurry."Draco said walking out the door.

Getting off of the floor Harry went over to his closet and pulled out some ripped blue jeans that hugged his hips nicely and a tight black shirt that clung to his muscles, he also put some eye liner on, ever since he got his eyes fixed in sixth year he hasn't been wearing his glasses and now your able to see his beautiful emerald eyes that where once hidden by those ugly frame, the eye liner only enhances the beauty of his emerald green eyes.

But that is not all that's changed: he is also taller too, he and Draco are the same height, his hair is straight and goes down past his shoulders, which sculptures his beautiful face and red pouty lips, he also has a diamond stud in each ear which he got after graduation.

After he finished putting his boots on Harry headed downstairs to find Draco, who was dressed in some blue jeans and a black hoodie with a white bloodied rose on the back and his hair hanging down around his face.

"You ready Dray?" He asked walking towards the door. "Yep lets' go."

Opening the garage door Harry got into his new deep crimson jeep.

Pulling out of the drive way he followed Draco to school. Pulling into an empty space beside Draco, Harry noticed that everyone was staring at them opening the door he stepped out and walked over to the blonde, "You ready to go in Dray?" He asked.

"Yeah, come on let's get this over with." He replied pulling Harry through the front door, ignoring all of the whispers and stares.

"May I help you boys?" asked an elderly woman sitting behind a desk staring at them both intently.

"Yes. We're both new here I'm Draco Malfoy and this one beside me is Harry Potter."

"Oh yes the two new student's right?" looking through some papers she pulled out a pair of stapled papers, "Here you go. These are your maps and schedules. Have a good day."

With that they turned and left, when they were outside Draco looked over their schedules, "Hey, we only have three classes together."

_Harry's Schedule:_

**1st: **English, Mr. Mason

**2nd: **Government, Mr. Jefferson

**3rd:** Trigonometry, Mr. Varner

**4th: **Spanish

Lunch

**5th: **Biology, Mr. Banner

**6th:** Gym with Coach Clapp

_Draco's schedule: _

**1st: **English,

**2nd: **Spanish

**3rd: **Biology, Mr. Banner

**4th: **Government, Mr. Jefferson

Lunch

**5th: **Trigonometry, Mr. Varner

**6th:** Gym, Coach Clapp

"Well, what are they?" Harry asked glaring at the group giggling girls walking by.

"We have first period English, Lunch, and sixth period Gym together, so come on we don't want to be late on the first day." He said walking back to the car.

Once they were in their cars Draco and Harry started looking for places to park finding two open spots they pulled in, grabbed their bags and got out. Harry, noticing all of the stares and whispers rolled his eyes, "Bloody gossiping chits." he hissed low enough that only Draco heard what he said. Chuckling slightly Draco shook his head, "Come on I want to get in there before where late." Sighing in annoyance Harry reluctantly followed Draco to English class.

Once English was over Harry and Draco split up. Looking down at his map Harry didn't see someone coming up behind him until he felt them tap on his shoulder. Turning around Harry could have sworn this boy was Snape's son, he had really greasy hair and was also tall and lanky, he had a really bad complexion to.

Realizing he was staring Harry cleared his throat "Is there something you need?" He asked not too politely.

"Hi my name is Eric and um... I was wondering if you needed help to your next class?" Eric said blushing a bit.

Thinking over it Harry decided that Eric was an over helpful person that's also a tad bit shy, and he would rather get stuck with him instead of one of those gossiping chits, "Yeah that would be great I have government with Mr. Jefferson."

"OK I have that class too just follow me." Eric said walking away with Harry following close behind.

Not liking the silence Eric spoke up, "So how do you like Forks?" Looking up from his schedule Harry answered, "Well me and Draco just got here and we haven't seen much yet, but I like it pretty well so far, it's peaceful here and not to loud like our last home, there's also a lot of rain and clouds here, it rained a lot back home to."

Finally making it to the class room they walked inside after Harry gave his slip to the teacher, he walked to the back and sat by a window.

Of course the class was boring, so Harry just zoned the teacher out and waited for the bell to ring finally being able to escape the class Harry headed for lunch.

Making it to the cafeteria he walked threw the doors open, Harry noticed Draco sitting with two girls, the first one had long wavy hair and brown eyes other than that she looked like your average teenage girl, the second girl looked like she was one of those gossiping chits she had dark curly hair and brown eyes, she wasn't that pretty at all. Draco looked like he wanted to strangle her.

Deciding to help him out Harry walked over to where he was sitting and sat down in front of him, "Hey Dray how was classes?" He said ignoring the two girls trying to get his attention.

"It was OK I guess, not that fun really." Draco said, the girl next to him coughed to get his attention, "Oh yeah, Harry meet Bella Swan and Jessica Stanley, Bella and Jessica meet Harry."

Nodding slightly to the girls Harry looked up and noticed a group of five people in the corner sitting away from everyone else there were three guys and two girls.

The first one was a brawny muscled guy that had wild dark curly hair that fell into his face he had pale flawless skin that made him look like a god, Harry felt something inside of him stir but ignored it for now.

The next guy had bronze coloured hair that wouldn't stay in place he also had a nice athletic build he was just as gorgeous as the first.

The third one was sitting in between the two girls, he had honey blond hair that was wavy and creamy white coloured skin. All of their eyes where a nice topaz colour.

The girl sitting on his right looked like a pixie, she was very beautiful with short jet black hair that was pointed out in different directions and it fit her porcelain pale face perfectly.

The girl to his left had long wavy blond hair that flowed like water down her back.

All in all they where the most beautiful people Harry had ever seen. Noticing Harry wasn't paying attention, Bella was the first to notice where he was looking, thinking maybe she could get Harry to hate them she started to speak.

"Those are the Cullen's Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice." Bella said like they were the most disgusting people in the world. Completely unaware of the five vampires listening in.

Understanding what she was doing Harry and Draco gave each other a knowing look that didn't go unnoticed by the vampires."They're very Beautiful!" Harry commented.

"Yes they are."Bella said reluctantly, "Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice are together though."

"Really? What about Emmett and Edward?"Draco asked looking over at Harry then back across the hall to where the five sit alone.

"Oh, apparently there single, no girls are good enough."

"You hear that Draco. No _girls_ are good enough." Harry said sharing a smirk with Draco, Looking across the room at the two wide eyed vampires who understood the meaning of the words.

"There adopted you know." Jessica spoke for the first time since the conversation started.

"No we didn't know."Draco said, sneering at the girl for being so dumb.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are really young too."Bella continued ignoring Draco completely.

"I hear that she can't have children though." Jessica said haughtily, to obvious to notice the seven death glares coming her way.

"Exactly you bloody bitch, you heard it, You and the rest of these assholes need to mind your own damn business!" Harry hissed out sending cold chills down everyone's spines', even the Cullen's.

"Who cares if she's barren, it's not like she needs anymore."She continued not getting the message.

Standing up Harry walked over to where she was, aware that every eye was on them now cracking his knuckles he was about to hit her when something hit him in back of the head, knocking him out, everyone turned to Draco who stood over Harry with a hard bound book in his hands.

"I'm so sorry about that, but sometimes he sort of gets out of control." Chuckling nervously Draco set the book down and tried to pick the unconscious Harry off of the floor when a pale hand stopped him, following the arm to its' body he looked straight into the eyes of Emmett Cullen.

"I'll get him for you, just lead the way." Emmett said.

Sighing in defeat Draco nodded his head, "You can bring him out to the car OK, Harry's not a big fan of waking up in the infirmary."

When they made it to the car Draco noticed all of the Cullen's following along, Smiling a little bit unsure he asked, "Do one of you think you could drive his Jeep back to the house, if not I could come back lat-...."

Before he could finish that sentence Emmett interrupted him, "I'll drive it back so there's no problem,"

Nodding his head Draco drove off with the Jeep and Volvo following behind.

**A/N: **I know this chapter is not that long but just bear with me the next chapter will be longer.


	3. Chapter 2:The Accident

_Thinking - Just With Italics_

_"Talking to each other through their mind link or cellphone"_- _With Quotation Marks _

_'Mind Reading' _

**A.N:**This chapter i hope is better than the last one. xXx ENJOY xXx

**~ A New Start ~**

**Chapter 2: The Accident**

Pulling into the drive way Draco was the first one to get out,"Hey Emmett do you think you could help me get Harry inside?"He asked once the others where out.

Nodding his head Emmett went over and picked him up, following him inside Draco told the other Cullen's to wait in the living room while he led Emmett to Harry's bedroom knowing Harry was in good hands Draco gave a small nod and left.

Walking into the room Emmett moved over to the bed next to the wall on the right side of the dresser and carefully laid Harry on it then covered him up, looking down at the sleeping boy Emmett couldn't help but notice how attractive he was _He's probably not even gay,_ he thought a little dejectedly with one last glance down at the sleeping young man he left the room.

Walking down stairs Emmett could hear hushed whispering coming from the living room ( because of his super hearing, and he was being really quite so they didn't notice him ) listening a little closer he noticed that both of the voices belonged to Draco and Edward, peeking around the corner he noticed Alice looking over, telling her to keep quite so the others wouldn't hear him Emmett looked back over and noticed Alice smirking and he grinned in return.

Edward looked over at Alice,"What are you smirking at?"He asked.

Instead of answering Alice's smirk just got wider as she held up five finger and started counting down.

five.....four....three...two..one.

_"WOLF RUN" _He heard Emmett scream in his head.

Jumping up on the couch startled Edward fell off backwards cursing Emmett in his head the whole time. Laughing Emmett came out from around the corner and noticed Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie where laughing to and Draco just looked on in plain confused.

Walking over to sit down beside Alice, Emmett stopped in mid step and everyone in the room froze.

xXx*xXx*xXx

Harry felt like he got hit in the head with a bludger when he woke up, looking around he noticed that he was in his room not remembering when he came home he stood up and stretched, walking over to his dresser to change clothes he had a small flashback of what happened.

** xXx FLASHBACK xXx **

_"Exactly you bloody bitch you heard it,you and the rest of these assholes need to mind your own damn business."Harry hissed out sending cold chills down everyone's spine even the Cullen's._

_"Who cares if she's barren,it's not like she needs anymore."She continued not getting the message._

_Standing up Harry walked over to where she was aware that every eye was on them now cracking his knuckles he was about to hit her when something knocked him in back of the head._

**xXx END FLASHBACK xXx **

Getting dressed quickly Harry went down stairs growling the whole way.

xXx*xXx*xXx

Hearing Harry's growling Draco jumped up to hide just as Harry walked into the room, Emmett who was standing still facing the living room entrance was the lucky person Draco hide behind.

Peeking out over Emmett's shoulder Draco noticed Harry's eyes had an eerie light to them that made them look like two glowing emeralds.

"Draco,"Harry said in a surprisingly calm voice that made all of their skin crawl.

"Yes Harry."

Still speaking in his calm voice Harry moved forward some,"Your the one that hit me today didn't you."it was more of a statement than a question but Draco answered anyways.

"Only because you where going to hit that girl!"Draco exclaimed jumping out from behind Emmett.

Finally moving Emmett went over and sat with the other Cullen's in between Edward and Alice to watch the show and to make sure nothing bad happened.

"I don't care she deserved it."Harry snapped back,"Besides you should have let me hit her, then the stupid bitch wouldn't run her mouth anymore."

"She may have deserved it but she is still a girl and you can't hit women unless you want to end up end trouble, so calm down."Right when the words left his mouth Draco regretted it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN."Harry shouted.

The Cullen's all winced at the loudness.

"No, Harry you just can't going around hitting people because they pissed you off."Draco said trying to calm him down.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK I'M LEAVING."With that Harry stormed out of the house.

"HARRY,"Draco yelled running after him with the Cullen's following close behind.

When they made it outside they saw Harry spinning angrily out of the drive way in his red jeep, standing there until he could no longer see Harry, Draco sat down on the steps.

"Well that went well."Rosalie said and everyone shot her a glare then she looked over and noticed Alice's glazed eyes.

"We have to go know, but Draco Get to school early tomorrow something is going to happen."Alice said snapping out of her daze and interrupting Draco before he could say anything.

Nodding his head Draco watched them leave and went back inside.

xXx*xXx*xXx

After he sped off Harry felt a bit bad about yelling at Draco, sighing he pulled into the nearest hotel, after renting a room for the night he decided to call Draco.

"RING"

"RING"

"RING"

_"Hello Harry is that you?"_Draco answered frantically.

"Yeah i just called to apologize and to tell you I'm not coming home tonight."Harry said looking out of the hotel window.

_"It's OK i forgive you, but why are you not coming home is it because of me?" _

"No it's not because of you i just need some time alone OK so don't worry I'll be at school tomorrow."

_"OK i understand but what about clothes, you don't have any do you?"_

"No need to worry mother."Harry chuckled,"I have an extra bag in the back of the jeep."

_"OK but i just worry about you Harry_, _I'll see you tomorrow then alright."_Draco said ignoring the mother comment for know.

"Alright, good night Dray see you tomorrow."

_"Good night Harry."_With that they hung up both thinking about what's going to happen the next day.

And somewhere through the woods five Cullen's where thinking the same thing.

xXx*xXx*xXx

The next day Draco and the Cullen's left for school earlier than most of the students, they both arrived at the same time parking their cars they got out"Hey do you really think he has forgiven me?"Draco asked Alice when she walked over and stood beside him.

"Of course he loves you to much to stay mad at you for to long."She said looking towards school entrance, Draco nodded and lowered his head.

He was about to say something when his words where cut short by the sound of squealing tires snapping his head up he looked over to the school entrance where everyone else was looking and noticed Harry making a sharp turn around the corner then pulling into the parking lot and then taking another sharp turn and pulling up beside Draco.

Getting out of the jeep and walking over to stand beside Draco they heard people start talking.

"Holy shit, did you see that.."

"OMG he is so Hot."

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?"Emmett Growled low enough so only the other Cullen's heard it.

"My god i wish they would just shut up."Harry said getting a small chuckle from Draco,"Do think i need to tell the i prefer men so they will leave me alone?"

Draco just shook his head and busted out laughing and nobody noticed the big grin forming on Emmett's lips.

"No then you will have problem's with all of the boys."Draco answered after he calmed down some and just like that the grin left Emmett's lips when he was reminded how many people where wanted his Harry.

_Wait _he thought_ when did he become mine_ sighing he shook his head_ he's not mine yet but he will be mine, mine, mine_ he thought possessively.

"Hey Draco I have to go back and get my bag i left it in back of the jeep so you all can go ahead i will meet you in class."Harry said walking back towards the parking lot.

Nodding their heads they headed for the classroom right when they where about to go in Alice froze eyes wide"Oh no,"she wispered.

"What is it Alice."Rosalie and Jasper asked at the same time worried for their lover.

"We have to go back know Harry's in trouble."Faster than a human could blink Emmett was gone.

xXx*xXx*xXx

After getting his bag out of the jeep Harry was on his way back when he noticed a blue van heading his way and the person driving it staring straight ahead with an evident fear in his eyes.

Noticing the van was coming closer he pushed out some of his magic to try and stop it but it just made the van spin, thinking he was about to die he closed his eyes remembered the two people he was leaving behind and would never see again.

_Draco and his mothering tendencies... _

_The Cullen's even if we just met each other their still nice... _

_And Emmett... _

Before he could finish the rest of his thoughts something cold and hard collided with him thinking the van finally reached him when he felt some pain in his head and neck he opened his eyes to stare straight into a pair of beautiful topaz full of both worry and concern.

"Em...Emme....Emmett!"Harry finally choked out.

"Shh....it'll be alright don't say anything."He replied rubbing the back of Harry's head tenderly.

"But....you....saved....me."

"I know, don't talk OK Carlisle is coming he will help you so just stay awake until then."Emmett said moving Harry so he would be lying on the ground.

"Help somebody call the medics."They heard a random student yell.

Harry and Emmet where boxed in between his jeep and the van so no one noticed Emmett, but Harry said the only thing that would make him leave without him getting noticed or everyone getting to suspicious and wondering on how he made it all the way over there and doesn't have a single scratch on him.

"Leave..please,"Harry managed to get out, noticing the hurt look in Emmett's eyes he was about to explain why when all of a sudden he was gone and Harry was left alone again.

"HARRY."He heard Draco's worried voice float over all of the noise.

"ARE YOU OK."One of his teachers yelled out.

"OMG did you see that."

"Do you think he's dead."

"Somebody help i see blood."

"Harry it's going to be alright."He heard a sweet voice whisper next to his ear.

Trying to look at the person his vision blurred with tears but before his eyes closed he noticed a warm pair of topaz eyes staring at him, finally letting the darkness take him Harry fell into the land of unconsciousness never noticing the seven pairs of concerned eyes watching him.

* * *

**A.N:**I still haven't got a beta even though i asked some people they never replied back, so if your interested PM me if not then you all will just have to live with everything i wright.


	4. AN

Hey, This is **NOT** a update just a note. I wont be finishing this story, i only have half of the 4 chapter finished but all of my ideas have left me. I was done with the 4th and 5th chapters but my sister got on here and deleted them. _GAH!_ that made me so mad. anyway, i may try to work on it at a later date but until then no more updates for this story. 

_~Kura~_


End file.
